


Not the Stranger You Were Looking For

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena goes out looking to hook up with a stranger and encounters someone from her past instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Stranger You Were Looking For

Elena is in her sophomore year of college, drinking a rum and Coke and sitting by herself while her roommate is in the bathroom. She has her phone out and she’s pretending to text because she doesn’t want to make eye contact with all the overzealous frat boys who want to buy her shots.

She came with the intention of getting wasted, of losing control. Elena wanted to make out with a stranger, to taste his foreign tongue, to open her legs and moan into his mouth as he pressed her against the wall. Now she’s here in the hot crowded bar that smells like cheap beer and vomit and she’s lost all desire. She’s not horny any more, just tired. When Sarah comes back, she’ll make her excuses, finish her drink, and leave. There’s no one here worth taking home.

“You still drinking rum and Coke, Gilbert? I guess some things never change.” Elena almost chokes, manages to swallow roughly. She knows that voice, familiar and teasing. She just never expected to hear it now (or ever again).

“Whatever, Tyler. I can smell the gin from here. You haven’t changed either.” She turns around and there he is, perfect face and cocky grin, as if she’d never left Mystic Falls.

“What can I say? We Lockwoods love a good dry martini.”

Elena snorts. “I’m shocked they even know how to make a martini here.” And then before she knows it, she’s moved, stood up and thrown herself at Tyler Lockwood as if he were her long lost best friend. The muscles of his chest are hard as she pushes her breasts against them, putting her arms around him and squeezing.

“Whoa, Elena,” he says but then her face is buried against his neck, smelling that same old cologne, and she can feel his lips brush the top of her hair.

“What are you doing here?” Elena’s voice is muffled as her lips move against his warm skin. She’s not kissing his neck, not really, just trying to ask him a question.

“I transferred,” he says and she can feel the words vibrate through his body and into hers. “I needed a change of scenery and, well, I thought maybe I had friends here?”

“You do,” Elena says. All the drama and turmoil of the past, the blood and tears and broken hearts, disappears. She lifts her face to find his lips and when Tyler kisses her it’s like they’re thirteen again, drinking liquor stolen from his father’s cabinet, the future stretched out bright and blank and hopeful before them.

Tyler kisses her back, just like before she started dating Matt, before Stefan and Damon came to town, before the world spun off its axis. Elena thinks, Yes. This is where I was meant to be.

“Oh my God,” Sarah says. Elena pulls away from Tyler to see her friend wobbling back from the bathroom in her ridiculous platform heels. “Wow, you work fast. I guess you weren’t kidding when you said you wanted to hook up with a stranger.”

“He’s not a stranger,” Elena says. “He’s Tyler. I’ve known him my entire life.” And Elena realizes that she wants to know him for the rest of her life, too.


End file.
